Porn Should Be Better Hidden Wright
by Dysnomia Hybris
Summary: Edgeworth finds one of Wright's magazines, and objects about the contents. Phoenix shows him how wrong his opinion is.


Edgeworth wasn't quite sure just how he'd managed to get himself into this situation. It had only been one little, offhand comment. It was all Wright's fault for owning such a magazine, he finally decided. And for leaving it in a place that it was so easily found. Yes, it was definitely Wright's fault that he was now on his hands and knees, naked in the middle of the defence attorney's living room, trembling slightly as Wright moved behind him, still fully clothed, palms skimming up his sides, stroking comfortingly.

The brunette dropped wet kisses down his spine, growing ever closer to the source of their argument. Tanned hands slid to take a grip on pale thighs, holding Edgeworth firmly in place. The kisses had reached the small of his back now, gradually moving up over the curve of his ass and across the cheeks. Edgeworth was getting more nervous as the seconds ticked by; growing more irritated the longer Wright was drawing this out. "Honestly Wright, this is pointless. I can guarantee you I will not enjoy this, just the thought is disgusting. A person's tongue is not supposed to go-"

He was silenced by a quick slap on the ass, the slight sting cutting into his thoughts. "Hush Miles. Just trust me on this; I know what I'm talking about. I promise I can make you feel good."

And before the silver haired man could protest, his thoughts were once again swept away, only this time it wasn't Wright's hand that was the cause. It was a good thing Wright had a hold of his hips, otherwise he would have bucked forward in shock and surprise. Without warning the brunette's tongue had stretched out, swiping wetly along Edgeworth's crack. He didn't give the prosecutor any time to adjust to the feeling either, repeating the motion.

Keeping one hand in its position holding him still, the other moved to spread his cheeks apart, giving him better access to the puckered hole. His tongue circled the opening, teasing, just lightly flitting across the muscle. Edgeworth's eyes slid closed, taking in the sensation. Oddly enough, he wasn't repulsed. It was different, that was for sure, while he was used to the wetness of lube, this was something different, although not necessarily bad.

At the first swipe that pressed hard against him, no longer teasing, his cock twitched, and his hands curled into fists against the carpet. When that talented tongue first dipped inside, Edgeworth froze, clamping down automatically around the invader. Wright wriggled his tongue, pushing deeper, sending sparks shooting up his spine. A moan slipped out from behind tightly clenched teeth, and he had to bite back a curse. He didn't want to show the other man just how much this was affecting him. It was too late though, he could tell Wright had already figured it out, he could feel the triumphant chuckle that rumbled in his throat, the vibrations from that small noise sending shudders though his body.

The brunette released his hip, now certain that Edgeworth wasn't going to be going anywhere. Sure enough, when he let go, Miles pushed back, trying to get more of that tongue inside him. Phoenix used his now free hand to reach underneath Edgeworth, taking hold of his now hard erection, pumping slowly. He thrust his tongue rhythmically in time to his hand, and soon enough he had Edgeworth moaning continuously, shaking.

Phoenix's tongue continued to move, swirling in differing patterns, pushing as deep as he could reach into his lover. Miles was having trouble deciding if he wanted to thrust into his hand or push back onto his tongue. He was panting now, close to the edge, just a little bit more and he'd fall over the precipice. "Wright, oh God Wright, I'm gonna…"

With a strangled cry Edgeworth came, all his muscles tensing at once, spilling over Phoenix's hand and the carpet. Wright pulled away, letting Miles slump until he was nearly lying on the floor. His breath was still coming in short little gasps, and it was taking longer then he'd thought to come down from the force of the orgasm. When he finally roused himself enough to look at the other man, he was leaning against the couch, a smug smirk twisting his lips.  
"So, was I right or what? I told you a rim job could be awesome. Don't judge something by a picture in a magazine."

Edgeworth managed to scowl, not wanting to admit that he was right. With another smirk Phoenix got up, moving towards the bedroom. He was shedding clothes as he went, and he stopped in the doorway, down to his boxers. "Well, whenever you're ready, it's my turn." And with that he disappeared into the bedroom. His voice drifted out to Edgeworth from inside a moment later, sounding playful. "And it's not your tongue that I want in my ass Miles."


End file.
